


Virtual Hugs

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awesome Eve Moneypenny, Awkward Dates, Eve Moneypenny & Q Friendship, M/M, OMG this may cound as fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a cyber hug or snuggle in their life. Or Tattooed sheep and lemurs....  Ashe....  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



"Q... Dinner?" Bond prompted pointing to his watch from where he lounged on the sofa in Q office. He had already been patiently watching the quartermaster maul his keyboard for an hour. Even though he was utterly bored, there was something erotic about watching Q work. It intrigued him.  The movement of his slender fingers across the keyboard.  Or that intense singular focus on the monitor, his tongue sticking out between his lips.  His daydreaming was interrupted by….

"I know Bond. I know. " he sighed eyes never leaving the monitor in front of him, fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard. "I have to finish this bloody report for M tonight. He has a budgetary meeting first thing in the morn. He was expecting it earlier yesterday but 003 decided to get “creative” on his mission and this buggering report had to be pushed off to the side.” waving a hand in the air indicating just how “creative” 003 had gotten

"It's going to quickly turn into breakfast instead of dinner reservations soon, Q." Bond sighed picking up papers off of Q's desk glancing through them.

"Need those to finish this." he snatched them back from Bond. "Dinner. Remember. Didn't I just hear someone was just whining about dinner. I swear you are worse than a toddler sometimes, Bond.  But then again, I suppose you are a Double-O." the corners of his lips pulled up every so slightly as snarked back quickly.  Grabbing up his mobile from his workstation and after a few keystrokes, he handed it over to Bond. "Here. Occupy yourself for awhile. I'll be done before you know it."

"I am not a..." Bond began. "iFish.. seriously Q. iFish... a fishing game" But even as Bond protested, Q could already hear the simulated fishing reel noise echoing through his office.

Q managed to work for quite awhile only occasionally interrupted by Bond showing off his most recent "catch" and to be quizzed how to “up” the level of difficulty. Q contemplated installing the fishing tournament game on a server for Bond and Trevelyan to play together but had second thoughts when realised that he would then have to listen to the constant "the one that got away" story and abruptly changed his mind.

A few minutes later Q's mobile pinged. "What is this, Q?" Bond turned the mobile towards him.

"I do believe that is an utterly wonderful photo of blue hydrangeas." Q replied briefly glancing at the screen before returning back to his work.

A moment later it pinged again. Again. And... again.

"Q..." Bond turned the mobile around towards him again. "What the bloody hell is this? Kittens? Puppies?"

"Moneypenny," was all Q responded.

"Moneypenny. As in our Moneypenny?" Bond looked at him puzzled.

"Yes Bond. Moneypenny. Eve. Evie. Our Moneypenny. Remember the lovely exotic woman who tried to kill you and gave you that nasty scar on your shoulder."

"But Q... kittens and puppies?"

"Flowers, baby goats, ferrets, hedgehogs, fox and I believe a minx or two thrown in there also... all sorts of animals. Tattooed sheep is another one of her favourites.  And how could anyone forget the ever lovely lemurs." Q stopped typing, stared off into never land, thinking carefully about how to explain. "Moneypenny sends me "cuteness" when she thinks I am having a bad day or... I'm maudlin. It's sort of a cyber hug or snuggle from Moneypenny."

Just then the mobile chirped again

"Q...." Bond actually smirked led at the screen before turning it around towards him again. "What the bloody hell is that?l"

"Oh god... I forgot about her fascination with the prancing Llama." Q rolled his eyes and sighed. "Christ Moneypenny," Q muttered.

Bond went back to fishing occasionally glancing up at Q, smirking to himself over Moneypenny's mothering of Q with texts messages.

"Finally done. We can..." Q began just as his mobile pinged once more.

"Ummm Q..." Bond looked up at him eyebrows raised looking suspiciously at him. "Is this Moneypenny again or is there something you aren't telling me." Bond turned the mobile around to show Q the new text message showing a picture of two very pretty young men. Quite naked. Vigorously enjoying each other company.

"Fuck." Q snarled grabbing the mobile from Bond quickly sending off a text response.

"I think she just sent you a picture of that, Q," Bond chuckled taking the mobile back, fishing game needing his attention.

"She starts sending me porn if she really thinks I am intensely wallowing in a mood and don't reply to her." Q wandered his office awkwardly searching for the right words as he tried to explain.

Bond couldn't help but laugh at the younger man's frustration.

"Lesson to learn Bond. Never ever ignore text messages from Moneypenny. Especially when you are in meeting with M or higher ups." Q pointed a finger at the agent and sighed as his phone pinged again.

This time it was animated... with sound.

"It can be especially utterly horrifyingly embarrassing.”


End file.
